


Mary Shelley and the Order of Prometheus

by psychomachia



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I want to sleep, you want to tell me all about your day. If I want to take a peaceful lunch with my husband, you're there asking me if I think Byron is sleeping with that new agent. If I want to sneak down a hallway in a castle infested with strange creatures controlled by a mad scientist, you want me to tell you why I'm angry at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Shelley and the Order of Prometheus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killer_quean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_quean/gifts).



Castles. 

Why did it always have to be castles? 

There were plenty of suitable locations for a cult devoted to scientific advancement and/or the reanimation of the dead that she could think of. A medical college. A decrepit crypt. Perhaps a nice churchyard or an abandoned villa near a gloomy lake. But no.

It was always a crumbling castle, there were always bats, and without fail, there was always lightning striking above, illuminating the battlements-- and really, this needed to end soon. She was definitely getting too old for this. 

She was after all, nearly thirty. Perhaps it was time to retire.

“Mary?”

She turned around. Ah, that was right. She couldn't retire yet. First, she needed to find a way to leave Claire in another world. Maybe the one with giant shrimp. 

Then... peace and quiet. 

“I'm right here, Claire. Though I have no idea why you're here. I thought I told Percy I was taking this one alone.” Mary checked her phaser. Full capacity, thankfully. 

“And he told me not to let you go alone.” 

Of course not. Why would Percy ever let her handle anything on her own. Sometimes, she wondered if he thought he was her father. After all, they knew each other, they had been close friends, and... a shudder ran through her. There was not enough bleach to clean her brain of that thought. 

“Why does it have to be you? Surely, one of the Brontes is available?”

“They're all dealing with Otranto and you know they prefer to work as a team.”

“Austen?”

“Clean-up in Udolpho.”

“Keats?”

“Medical leave.”

Mary was getting desperate. “Byron?” 

“He's still on his extended holiday in Greece, and before you ask, Wordsworth and Blake have already said they would never work with you again.”

“It was already underwater before I arrived. And he should have told me there was a tiger loose.” 

“Be that as it may, you need back-up and I'm the only one left. If you want to argue with Percy afterward, you have that right.”

Mary sighed. The worst thing was that Claire was right. Wait... no. 

The worst thing was that Claire was there. “Well, try not to fall behind. What did Percy tell you?”

“Just the basics. Promethean committing random acts of undead science and possible world domination. Detain for questioning unless it's not possible. It's not my first time doing this.”

“I know that. Just be careful.” 

The radio beeped. “Looks like an incoming message from headquarters.”

“It had better not be Percy telling me to wait for him. I've already been out here for an hour.”

“No, it's not him. It's....” Claire trailed off. 

“Who?” 

“It's Coleridge.”

That was serious. The director never messaged agents directly unless...

Oh, this was bad. 

Claire's face paled. “What is it?” Mary asked, instinctively looking around. The grounds were still mercifully free of the creatures and nothing was on fire. Yet. 

“He thinks it's Prometheus.” 

Prometheus. The insane genius responsible for the wave of the undead now plaguing half of Europe in this world. The one responsible for the destruction of six other worlds. The key to unlocking the Verney Code. 

Mary readied her phaser. “Just stay outside, Claire. It's too much for you. Just keep in touch on the radio and if things look bad--”

“No.”

“Claire.”

“No. I'm your partner and we're doing this together.”

“You're not used to this.”

“Neither are you.”

“Well, I'm senior and I'm telling you to stay here.”

*   

  


“Are you angry because I went on your honeymoon?” Claire kicked the door open and immediately flattened herself against the wall, as a roar echoed down the hallway.

“What?” Mary ducked as an aether bolt fired near her head. She steadied her own phaser and sent out another wave, knocking three of the creatures over. “Why would you think that?”

“I know you wanted to be alone with Percy in Italy, but you know we needed an extra person for the Winzy mess. And ever since Byron and I--” 

“I can't believe we are having this conversation right now. We can talk it about later. Right now I'm a bit more concerned about all that's trying to kill us.” At that, Mary fired another wave at the creatures. 

Claire kicked one of the advancing creatures in the face. It stumbled back, muttering something about “life being pain” and began weeping. Both women ignored it. “You said it would be all right. I would've just gone back to England if--”

“Claire, I don't care about that. I don't care about Italy. I don't care about Byron.”

“But I know you're angry at me and--”

“You want to know the real reason I'm angry at you, Claire?” 

Claire nodded. 

“It's because you won't shut up. About anything. You're always here, always disturbing me. If I want to sleep, you want to tell me all about your day. If I want to take a peaceful lunch with my husband, you're there asking me if I think Byron is sleeping with that new agent. If I want to sneak down a hallway in a castle infested with strange creatures controlled by a mad scientist, you want me to tell you why I'm angry at you. That's why.”

“So it is about Percy.”

There was no way around it. Claire was an idiot who would never listen to her and she would never be rid of her. At least not in this world. 

Giant shrimp. There had to be a way. 

They reached the end of the corridor, which forked in two directions. Mary checked her phaser again. Ten percent capacity. Barely enough, but it would have to do.

“Claire, what's your capacity?”

“Twenty percent.” Just slightly better, but they didn't have any choice. “We're going to have to split up. We should have taken out most of the creatures, but we can't risk Prometheus escaping.” 

“But--”

“We don't have a choice. We don't have the time to cover both areas.”

Claire sighed. “Just promise me you'll call me if you run across him. Now which way?”

“I'll take the left. And you make sure you do the same. I know you're capable of screaming loud enough.” 

“Funny.” Claire started heading down the right fork, then stopped. “Just remember. Don't be reckless. You have someone who loves you.”

“I already told Percy I'd try to be more careful.”

“I wasn't talking about him.” Claire disappeared around the corner.

She couldn't let herself think about that right now. Just another item to add to that growing list of things to forget. 

The left corridor was fairly clean and cobweb-free, though Mary was hardly surprised. After all, there was a reason she had sent Claire down the other way. 

If she knew Prometheus, this was the way to go. 

At the end of the corridor, there was a single door. Light crept out from under it and the distinct smell of ozone permeated the area. There was no doubt. 

Mary tried the doorknob. It turned easily. 

So that was how they were playing the game. 

She raised the phaser and slowly made her way in the room. 

It was the usual assortment of equipment. There were test tubes, lines of glowing liquid crisscrossing around the room, canisters of aether, and of course, a large metal tower stretching toward the sky, no doubt to harness the electrical charge from the lightning. 

And of course, the body on the slab. 

There must have been some time when this would have surprised her, Mary thought wistfully, Maybe when she was ten. 

“It would be cliche to say I was expecting you, but I shall say it nonetheless.” 

Mary peered toward the corner where the voice had come from. Inexcusable of her to have not checked it until now. A figure slowly emerged. 

It was hard to make out if it was male or female, so shrouded in black cloth as it was. The golden mask covering the entire face didn't help either. 

But that didn't matter. Mary had known who it was from the moment she had first heard of Prometheus. 

How could she not?

“And I suppose it would be equally trite to say that you hardly need to wear a mask, given my familiarity with you.” Mary smiled. “Would you not feel more comfortable with it off?”

“I would feel more comfortable without that.. thing... pointed at me, but I suspect that will not happen either.” The figure moved closer. It was surprisingly small, and yet she still felt a chill run down her back. The voice was muffled through the mask, toneless and low. “Have you come to stop me?”

“You know I have to.” Mary kept her arm steady. “You must see that what you're doing is wrong. These creatures you make – you meddle in God's domain and you violate all laws of science and rationality.”

It laughed. “What laws? Do laws protect those who suffer? Do they bring back the ones we love? You, of all people, know what I have lost. You must understand why I do this!”

And that, that was low. So low she could feel the darkness closing in on her as it had such a short time ago. But she could not falter and she could not allow her voice to shake. Not now. “I understand. Do you think you're the first one to attempt this? To try to defy nature and bring back someone you love? That you've been the only one successful in your endeavors?”

“Then join me. Together, we can perfect this experiment and bring true life to our creations. You are the only one that could be a true partner.” The figure moved as if to touch Mary, but stepped back as she recoiled. 

“I said I understand you. I did not say I approved of you. We cannot allow our grief to make us into monsters. Or have us make monsters of others.” 

The figure sighed. “So be it.” 

Arms closed around Mary and she cursed. Emotion had led to distraction and distraction had led to a phaser on the floor and her arms held in a powerful grip. She craned her neck around to see a large, hulking figure behind her. 

“I am truly sorry it came to this, but I cannot let you stop me now. Dodsworth, hold her steady.” The figure opened a leather bag and began placing various colored vials in it. “There is no one I would rather have journeyed with, but then I suppose we would have driven each other mad in the end.”

“I would have thought you had already reached that point.”

Prometheus laughed. “What you call madness I call scientific progress, but no matter. This is but a small delay. However, I must commend you on making this place inhospitable for me. It will be deeply inconvenient to find a new place for my laboratory.”

“Perhaps your patron can assist you?” The voice came from the doorway. At once, Mary felt the weight slump against her back and she pushed it away from her. The body crumpled to the floor. 

Well, perhaps Claire wasn't completely unpleasant to listen to. Especially when she was holding a smoking phaser and an incredibly smug expression that needed to stop right that section. “I thought you went down the other hallway.” 

“I started to, but then I realized you're awfully fond of keeping secrets from everyone and not telling anyone when you need help until you're in quite a bit of trouble. And here we are.” Claire kicked the phaser over to Mary, who picked it up. 

“I'll have to make a note in your file about insubordination, but thank you.” Mary kept her eye on Prometheus, who had ceased to pack and was now standing motionless. “As for you, I would ask you to answer Claire's question. You could not have afforded all this equipment on your own, and I hardly think any reputable hospital would provide it for you.”

“You would be surprised, I believe, by the depth of my connections, but I suspect I will not live long enough to use them.” The lights in the hallway flickered and Claire glanced nervously behind her. “As you said, I do have a patron. And it appears I have outlived my usefulness.”

The hallway plunged into darkness, leaving the room the only source of illumination. “It's not too late. We can still save you,” Mary said. She grasped Claire's hand, who had been unconsciously reaching out for her. “We can protect you.” 

The darkness began to flow around their ankles, shadowy tendrils coiling around their legs and slipping across the floor. “You have no idea what you are dealing with. I would pity your fate, but I find I am rather preoccupied with my own demise to give yours much concern.

“Mary?” Claire tried to free herself, but the shadows by now were waist high. The room was filling up with a darkness, as a basin fills with water. 

“Hold on, Claire!” Mary reached out her hand and concentrated. “I am not entirely without resources of my own. A light began to emanate from her fingers and started to encase the two women. “It's' not too late for you. As you would have had me join you, you could join us.”

The figure was nearly completely engulfed by shadows. “And as you could never join me, so I could never join you. The world would not allow it.”

And then it was darkness.

Mary held Claire tight as the shadows swept over them. She could hear the murmuring in the background, the slithering as the darkness invaded every part of the room, save what she had protected with the light. 

Not everything that had happened in Venice had been a nightmare. 

She waited until the room had fallen silent and she could see dim light again before releasing Claire, who stood there, shaking hands clutching her phaser. 

The figure was crumpled in the middle of the room, a pile of cloth with the mask peeking out. As Mary approached it, it was still. 

Mary bent down, pushing the hood back from the head and removing the mask. 

The skin was more lined, the hair grayer, and there was a scar running from one ear to the chin, but she could recognize that face anywhere.

It was the same one she saw everyday in the mirror. 

“I'm so sorry, Mary,” she said. “If I had taken just one step differently--”

Eyelids flickered upwards. “You couldn't have,” a voice said, weak and fading. “I understand.”

“Let me,” and she trailed off as a hand clutched her own. Trembling fingers released their grip, and the eyelids began to close. 

“Watch out for Victor--”

*   

  


“We'll have to radio this in,” Claire said, nudging the body with her foot. The lights had returned and the two stood over the still body.

Mary's head ached and she shook it a little to clear it. No matter how many times you saw your own body laying on the ground, it always came as a shock. “I'll give you that honor.” She picked up the mask, holding it in her hand. 

How strange. It was so light. 

“What did she say to you?” 

“What?”

“She said something to you after... that thing came.”

“Nothing really. Just a name. Victor, I think.” Mary frowned. “It's not familiar to me.” 

“We'll run a check back at headquarters. I'll call in for a portal right now.” Claire reached for her radio, punching the codes in. “Headquarters, it's Clairmont reporting in.” 

Nothing. 

Claire shook the radio a little bit. “Headquarters, Clairmont. I've got Shelly with me. Respond.”

Still nothing. “Are you sure you charged it before you left?”

Claire glared. “I always charge it.”

“Not in Mont Blanc.”

“Since then, I have.” 

“Well, try it again.” Claire shook it harder. “Headquarters, come in.” There was no response. They were about to give up when--

“Mary?” The voice was whispering, so faint they almost missed it. “Mary. You need to run.”

“Sir?” It couldn't be him, but...

“Mr. Coleridge, sir? What's wrong?”

“Claire? You need to take Mary and run.” The voice was choked. “It's not safe anymore. She's almost here. She knows about your connection to Prometheus. She'll be after you next.” 

“Who?” 

They could hear a pounding in the background. “She has Percy and – I don't know who else –“ The pounding was louder. 

“Who?!”

“Victoria--” and there was a commotion loud, a yell, and a sharp crack. The radio was silent. 

Claire's face was so pale and shocked, and Mary could imagine the same expression on her own face. “Who has Percy? What's going on, Mary?”

Of all the possible answers to this question, this was the one she least expected. And yet....

It made such horrible sense.

“Try to contact anyone you can. We might be able to get a hold of some of the agents before anyone gets to them. Use the emergency frequency and tell everyone to meet in that place we met for the Christmas party. It's vague enough that only our agents should be able to know where it is. We have to hope that everyone can access a portal to get there.” Mary's head ached even harder. “We'll figure out what resources we have then.” 

“Mary, stop!” Claire's voice was shrill and panicked. “He said Victoria? Who does he mean?”

“Think about it. We knew Prometheus was backed by someone powerful. We knew it was someone with high political connections and social backing.”

“You can't mean--”

“Someone who's lost someone very important. A loss that she could never get over.” 

“Mary!”

And Mary laughed, so strange and frantic to her ears. She wondered if she would ever stop laughing, Claire's horrified face made it even funnier. 

“Who else? Her Majesty, The Queen.”


End file.
